


Till We Fall Apart

by ReTinadaisy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sparrow play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReTinadaisy/pseuds/ReTinadaisy
Summary: 一个EXO不应当愧于承认自己喜爱并期待着和人类的每一次肢体接触，即便这个人类是你最好的朋友或者说导师。
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6
Kudos: 7





	Till We Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> *配对：Cayde/Andal  
> *警告：ooc，野外，车震，部分擅自解读的情感

一个EXO不应当愧于承认自己喜爱并期待着和人类的每一次肢体接触。

但对我而言不是那样。Cayde对自己说。那是来自你完全无法回忆起的前几次人生里的已经隐藏进那几兆亿条基层代码里的某些习惯，隐晦地暗示着某些你曾经也许可能会有的身份。

Andal很少喝酒，但他总是会醉。他喝醉的时候会大喇喇地趴在桌子上，枕着自己还沾着些以太的胳膊，攥着酒瓶，兜帽滑落之后露出了他柔软而带着光泽的褐色头发。Cayde难以入睡的后半夜里就会盯着他的导师看，酒精在他的处理器内升腾，最终也许影响到了什么部件，好给了他勇气让他凑近Andal，让他敢于盯着人类长长的随着呼吸轻轻震颤的睫毛，盯着新冒出来的短短的胡茬，盯着他脸颊上细小的淡红色的划痕，盯着他露出的一小截脖颈和那上面的青色血管。他呼出的温热的气体吹在EXO的面甲上，带着一些酒味，最终让EXO也陷入了某种醉意。他轻轻凑过去亲吻着人类猎人的嘴角，后者在睡梦中露出了一个微笑，自然而亲昵地凑了过来，伸手捧住他的脸颊在冷冰冰的金属嘴唇上回以一个正式的吻。

那是爱吗？他自己也不知道。猎人们总是孤独地行走于荒野，在不可预见的某一天最终也会葬身于荒野。相拥取暖似乎是再正常不过的名为“各取所需”的行为，给那些看似越界的每一次肢体接触都冠上原因是毫无意义的事情。Andal有时候会和他一起去处理一些目标，在无法很快返回高塔或者他们不愿意很快返回高塔的时候他们就住在荒野。人类猎人睡姿极差，总是会无意识地抱紧身边的人，最后再心满意足地蹭蹭Cayde的金属后颈，这才会入睡。人类温暖的手掌紧贴在他温度偏低的腹部上，他甚至总觉得自己腹部里的那些管线都因为欢愉而发出了某些声响。他硬得厉害，生殖模组把他最喜欢的皮裤都快顶的变形了（也许确实变形了），他几乎一夜未眠，而他根本找不到机会挣脱牵制来安抚自己硬得淌水的性器。

最后他们还是找到机会做了。Cayde不确定对方是否早就知晓自己贪图每一次与他的亲昵的肢体接触。就在快雀上。他们在涅索斯上开着快雀追逐某个逃窜至此的堕落者上尉，Cayde自己的快雀（恰到好处地）出了故障，导致他不得不挤在Andal的后座上抱紧对方的腰好确保自己不在转弯时被甩下去。Andal那天罕有地分了心，有几次他们差点就栽进Vex乳液瀑布里。不过幸而任务最终还是完成的不错，那个堕落者的脑壳最终还是被子弹彻底洞穿，结束了他的流亡生涯。他们喘着气靠在那些诡异的人造墙壁上，一时什么也没说。等Cayde意识到自己硬起来不是因为那些（完全莫须有的）肾上腺素的时候，Andal已经咬着皮手套指尖的位置脱下来脏兮兮的手套，重新拍了拍快雀示意他坐上来。他好看的褐色眼睛里闪着某种奇异的光芒，声音听上去低沉又沙哑，脸上依旧挂着某种他想要捉弄别人是才会露出的微笑。他说，我们来找点乐子吧。

等他脱掉上半身的皮甲和披风重新跨坐在快雀上的时候，Cayde花了十二分的意志力才没有让自己扑上去。他终于有机会用毫不掩饰的赤裸裸的目光欣赏猎人导师可以称之为艺术品的身材。人类的胸肌几乎可以说是从胸甲下溢出来的，他毫不怀疑那些柔软的包裹着肌肉的脂肪会随着对方的动作轻轻晃动，结实但恰到好处的腹肌和腰肌和两侧流畅的人鱼线几乎让他呼吸困难。他艰难地回到了自己刚刚的位置，用颤抖的手指探索着那些他渴求的东西。人类的乳尖几乎很快就因为触碰在他的掌心下硬挺起来，Andal沉默着给予他鼓励，最终忍不住发出低沉的喘息。他不记得自己在哪里读过的文字与触碰人类肌肤的欲望一起涌了上来。Andal，他用咏叹调一般的腔调发出了满足的长叹。你是我的欲望之火，我的生命之光。

他的手指探索着每一寸也许从未有人探索开垦过的猎人的小麦色肌肤，连带着那些浅白色的光滑的伤疤与狰狞伤疤下的每一颗沙砾。他的导师耳根都彻底红透了，也许Andal正在咬着嘴唇避免自己出声，但在Cayde开始毫不掩饰地揉弄他的胸部时，他还是发出了一声被拉长的，带有几分羞怯的哼哼声。

他没法忍住那些直冲上头的欲望。他迫切地让对方的裤子挂在膝盖的位置，手指摸索着尾椎骨后的那片皮肤。他爱死这个姿势了，Andal腰际的腰窝正引诱他犯下更大的错误。人类勃起的贴在小腹上的阴茎痛苦地挤出几滴前液，无声地催促着他加快动作。他照做了，他的手指小心地探进穴口放松着那一圈肌肉，生涩的来自金属与血肉的摩擦让Andal小声的呻吟变大起来。他只好低声安慰着，腾出另一只手继续安抚对方被冷落了片刻的乳尖。两根手指称不上绰绰有余，只是勉强塞进去，他甚至产生了自己的手指会被夹断的错觉。猎人先锋的声音称得上崩得发紧，他勉强偏过头哽咽着断断续续地发问。“你就不能……不能赶快……不能直接一点吗？”

Cayde想要回答“我害怕弄伤你”。他的处理器在疯狂嗡嗡作响。

他最终说，好。他扶着自己硬的生疼的性器缓缓抵进去，Andal剧烈喘息着，胸口在他的掌心下起伏。人类脉搏与心脏的跳动声在他的声音接收器里隆隆作响。他确信自己有那么几秒被生命最原始的声音刺激到失去了思维能力，直到Andal发出难耐的哼哼声才努力回过神来。完全抵进去的时候猎人导师发出了无法压抑的呻吟，他的手向后摸索着抓住了EXO的衣角，汗水顺着小麦色皮肤流淌下来的时候Cayde想要尖叫。去他妈的，Andal Brask就是他的大卫王。他从来没有如此贴近过他的导师与他朝思暮想的爱人，那些被开垦的肠肉可怜兮兮地吮吸着EXO的性器，Andal每次带着点紧张的呼吸与挪动几乎无处可藏。

“你得慢一点。”Andal喘着气小声央求道。他突然艰难地转过身想要捧住EXO的脸颊寻求一个吻（他的眼角还挂着生理性泪水）。Cayde探身立刻贴住了人类发烫的柔软而湿漉漉的嘴唇，那条舌头品尝着他嘴里那一点点机油味的时候他几乎快要当场宕机。

你没法说服自己不喜欢他。EXO脑海里的声音这样说。你知道那是在自欺欺人。

他能嗅到Andal身上薄荷味须后水的味道，胡茬贴在他的面甲上时他幸福地想要哼哼，至于脸上挂着情欲与索求味道的Andal？也许最好的形容就是令人发狂。Andal骑在快雀上的姿势依旧深深烙在他的脑海里，他渴望看见对方用夹紧快雀的结实有力的大腿同样夹紧他的腰肢，他渴望用手指去抚慰那些被绑带勒出来的那几寸皮肤与肌肉。升腾起来的情欲促使他挺动腰肢，穴肉分泌出一点可怜巴巴的肠液好让这件事情更加顺利，它高热着谄媚地吸进他的性器，剧烈的抽插甚至带来了一丝黏稠的水声，让人类忍不住低下头想要躲避某种事实。他害羞的模样称得上可爱，一边低声面红耳赤地索求一边因为自己身体的饥渴而感到羞愧，甚至不好意思大声呻吟出来，只能压低声音发出几声哼哼。当Cayde冲动地把还沾着肠液的手指塞进他的嘴里时，他也只是短暂地表达了不满后便动情地舔舐吮吸EXO的金属手指，甚至避免用牙齿磕碰到那些关节。我得下次想办法哄骗他给我做次口活。年轻的EXO猎人失神地想。他握紧对方纤细但结实有力的腰肢像个毛头小子那样横冲直撞，肠肉最终被操弄的软糯而服帖。Andal已经没法抑制住呻吟，他带着哭腔断断续续地喊着年轻猎人的名字，等Cayde顶到他前列腺时他只能长大嘴发出无声地尖叫，直到唾液顺着嘴角划出来也没能回过神。最后是人类猎人先艰难地达到了高潮，他尖叫着喊着对方的名字在性器几乎没有被上了头的Cayde抚慰过的情况下就射了出来，他的小腹一片狼藉，甚至下巴上都粘上了一点白浊。Cayde什么都没说，他不知道该说点什么，他只是同样在几乎无法思考的情况下射在了Andal的屁股里。

Andal气喘吁吁地趴在快雀上，片刻后他才彻底扭过身子重新热切地索吻。他看上去满足而疲惫，脸上依旧挂着还未完全散去的羞怯。在Cayde想要说出什么前他首先伸出食指抵在了对方的嘴部上，微笑着摇了摇头。

“什么也别说。”他说。“但你要知道在你收拾干净这片狼藉之前，我们哪儿也去不了，小混蛋。”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on https://twitter.com/RTinadaisy


End file.
